Wellbores may be drilled to locate and produce hydrocarbons, minerals, or water. During wellbore operations, for example, drilling operations, communication of data received from down hole type well tools included, for example, in a bottom hole assembly, to up hole data receiving devices can be performed using a telemetry system. In general, the telemetry system can be used to transmit power, data, commands, signals, or combinations of them, between the down hole type well tools and the up hole data receiving devices.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.